Evil School
by ell25
Summary: Zhao takes an evil class. But who should be the teacher, but the one and only Azula, whose patience wears thin. ZhaoxAzula. Randomness. One-shot. Thanks to AnimeFanGirlWrites4Ever for the idea.


**A huge thanks goes to AnimeFanGirlWrites4Ever for the idea for this fic, make sure you check out her stories. I just had to do this. Based off Zhao being non-evil(?) in my other fic 'Imprisoned In Your Own Ship' But it has nothing to do with it in this. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender.**

* * *

**Zhao POV**

This is so embarrassing; I can't believe I am actually sitting here with all these morons. I can be evil; I can show them all that I am evil, that I can capture the Avatar.

"Good morning…" She stops in mid-sentence frowning at the people that are seated in front of her. "…Class," she sneers. I am Princess Azula of the fire nation, if anybody here would like to change my title I will personally tend to your death." There was a pause as she looked around at everyone's terrified faces, a smirk plastering on her face.

Until, her eyes set on me, and she instantly knew who I was. But what she didn't know is what I was doing here amongst these amateurs. Azula averted her eyes away from mine and ordered, "Get out your books and go to page 73, please."

I watched as all the fools got out books and ruffled through the pages until they landed on page 73. Then I knew what was coming next.

An ear-splitting scream filled the room followed by yelling. "Are you all that stupid that you honestly thought I wanted you to look through your books when I said _please_. Argh. If I was chasing you in the woods, lightning ready to strike you down, would you stop if I said can you please stop running?"

Her eyes bore into everyone's skin, although she avoided me. "I didn't think so." Azula pointed at a skinny fire nation man that sat directly in front of her. "Would _you _stop running if I said please?"

The man slumped down in his chair and stuttered, "Uh. N-no Az- I mean P-princess Azula."

She looked up again. "That's better. Now everyone get up and show me your stances." Everyone remained silent until she shouted, "Now!"

I sat lazily in my seat as I stifled back laughs at the pointless stances that I saw around the room. This class may be worthless but it could be a laugh if Azula fries someone, her patience wears very thing very easily, don't I know it.

Azula sat in the nearest seat to her, her fists clenched in anger and annoyance. Without looking up she said angrily in a harsh whisper, "Get. Out. Of. My. Class. NOW!" She finished with a scream and I watched as her eyes sparkled with fire. Amber and red were mixed as she made a gaping hole in the wall with one blast of lightning from her outsretched hand.

I got up slowly and casually walked over to the aggravated princess as everyone ran out of the room, maybe she would calm down, if only slightly.

"May I ask why in Agni's name are you doing this?"

Her face lightened slightly and she replied proudly, "Father asked me too. He's going to make me Firelord, so I follow his orders without hesitation."

"But princess, I've always known you to stand up for what you believe in. You don't need to listen to Ozai to get where you want. And you definitely don't need to be taking an evil class with all these pathetic oafs to get where you want either."

"You're right, I can get whatever I want, whenever I want. But what are you doing here? Did Zuzu take you back a peg?" She laughed loudly at the thought of her brother actually doing any harm to me. She showed her white teeth and her bangs danced in her face freely.

I don't know why I did this but I did. "Here, have this," I offered, outstretching my arm with a necklace that lay on my palm.

"It's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

I have never seen this side of her before. "Stole it off some woman who was here."

She laughed again and I joined in. When we stopped I looked into her eyes and she stared back into mine. I moved behind her and she bent her head slightly forward as I placed the necklace around her neck. As i touched the nape of her neck she shivered at my touch but quickly relaxed. I pulled away and I noticed that her eyes were…smiling, as she touched the necklace with the tips of her fingers.

"I think you're the only one who could pass this evil class," she said slyly.

I placed a wisp of hair that hung in her face behind her ear and cupped her chin in my hand. We began to lean in for a kiss when… "Princess Azula, a fight has broken out outside."

Azula smirked and looked at me. "There might be hope for them after all."

She leant in further and our lips touched. There might be hope of catching the Avatar after all.

* * *

**Wow I didn't think I would ever write a ZhaoxAzula fic but I proved myself wrong. Hope you liked it. Reviews will be appreciated!**


End file.
